


perfect

by bigspoonnoya



Series: where the night goes & companion stories [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Kageyama, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Future Fic, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, very soft loving gay content, yoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigspoonnoya/pseuds/bigspoonnoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun through the window stirs him first, but it’s the voice in Kageyama’s ear that pries open his eyes: “Are you awake?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

> i finally wrote bottom kageyama. the prophecy is fulfilled. now i recede into the dust

The sun through the window stirs him first, but it’s the voice in Kageyama’s ear that pries open his eyes: “Are you awake?”

He spends several seconds staring at the wall of pillow blocking his vision, not sure how to answer, before he hears it again.

“I can see your eyes are open.”

He sighs. His body is warm under the comforter, all the way down to his toes. He can now feel the weight of a boney shoulder pressing up against him, the tickle of breath on the back of his neck. Hinata’s hand pawing at his bicep. Another sigh and he rolls on to his back. “Mmhph,” is what comes out of his mouth, instead of words—it’s still too early for words.

Hinata hangs over him, the dregs of sleep already rubbed from his eyes. His hair somehow looks perfect, not mussed at all, he _always_ looks so damn perfect—it’s sort of infuriating. And he smiles so brightly, so … fondly, gaze flickering down and then back to meet Tobio’s, it makes his stomach squirm. He leans down and presses his lips to Kageyama’s and he is warm and soft and just a little bit wet, and Kageyama sighs again, for different reasons. 

When he opens his mouth, Kageyama’s mouth opens too, automatically receptive. His defenses are down and Hinata moves so carefully in the morning, when it comes to Kageyama, like he wakes up with a sense of delicacy and it wears off during the day. It’s gentle, the swipe of his tongue in Kageyama’s mouth and the mingling of their warm exhales around his nose, and they don’t get a lot of gentle. Kageyama shuts his eyes; it feels good, even with the morning breath. He can hear himself groan contentedly, _mmm_ , as Hinata climbs over him, an arm on either side of his head.

Hinata lifts up and murmurs into his mouth, sounding pleased, “You’re so relaxed.”

And then something pokes his hipbone, making his stomach flip. He opens his eyes. Hinata’s face is a little redder than it had been, and that’s definitely… “You’re hard.” He can hear the gravel and annoyance in his own voice. 

“I woke up like this,” Hinata whines, ducking his head toward Tobio’s sweetly—Kageyama turns away, at this point he’s immune to the doe-eyed manipulation. Mostly. 

“Gross.”

“I was gonna go—in the shower—but I thought maybe, if you woke up.” And he gives Kageyama the stupidest, least cute look ever, like a puppy begging to play fetch. So _hopeful_ , and the way he lifts his hand to palm the side of Kageyama’s face, and how the morning lighting coming through the window above the bed haloes him, makes him glow like some tiny ginger sex angel, bestowed with the power of persuasion and really stiff cock.

He sort of hates it but, his self-control starts up slowly, slower than the rest of him—so when Hinata pushes away the covers and settles onto his knees over Kageyama’s hips, and his hard-on nudges Kageyama’s crotch, he’s not surprised to feel his own dick twitch in his shorts. Hinata leans into his neck and sighs in what sounds like frustration, as though he can barely contain himself. Kageyama swallows hard. It briefly registers with him that it's Sunday, so he doesn't have practice, and Hinata won't have to go into work until the afternoon.

“You’re such a fucking try-hard,” he growls.

“Would you want me if I were a try-soft?” asks Hinata lightly, straightening up to sit back on Kageyama’s thighs. The bulge in his underwear is… evident. Kageyama has to turn his head and blink away the very real memory of what it is to have Hinata inside him, or else he starts feeling—empty. He can’t let Hinata see that desire, not even a flicker of it, or he’ll offer his fingers and his tongue and his cock to fill the void and he will have _won_ and even with the daze of sleep barely shaken off—perhaps he’s even more inclined to struggle like this, in his default state, on principal.

And then Hinata takes off his shirt. 

“Bastard,” Kageyama mumbles. _Always so damn perfect._  

Hinata giggles and pushes the mop of orange out of his eyes, then does the same for Kageyama, gently brushing the bangs from his forehead. “I love how you look in the mornings.” If he had the energy, Kageyama would tell him that he’s a shameless flirt with bad lines, but maybe he doesn’t have the right to criticize, being such easy prey. After all, he lets Hinata kiss him—lifts his head so their lips can meet sooner, actually. Hinata drags his bottom lip through his teeth and Kageyama’s brow furrows.

“I hate that this worked on me.”

Hinata dips toward his ear, voice threatening to bubble into a laugh at any moment, “You’re so sexy, Tobio. I can’t get enough. I need you.” Meanwhile he grinds the front of his underwear against the front of Kageyama’s, in a slow taunting circle, the fucking… “Please let me touch you, Tobio,” he giggles.

“Do it.” When Hinata laughs again, he gasps more urgently, “Please, I’m serious.” Hinata leans back to look at him, the amusement still playing around his mouth, but now he seems—astonished. Delighted. He’s stopped grinding long enough for Kageyama to register how hard he’s become, and his face burns, making him turn his head in embarrassment. 

Fingers brush his chin; Hinata turns his head back, forcing eye contact. The smile has fled his face. “I’m serious too,” he says in a low voice, sending a pulse to Kageyama’s cock. “It just sounds weird to say it.” His eyes skate down the plane of Kageyama’s torso. “You look hot. Can we get you naked?”

“I’m too sleepy to do anything,” says Kageyama, giving him a reluctant squint, even though his defeat has become obvious.

“I’ll do all the work.” Such a _try-hard_ , but he can’t pretend he has a problem with it. He smashes the side of his face into the pillow. Fine.

“Don’t come too fast.”

Hinata whimpers excitedly, and his hands latching on to the hem of Kageyama’s shirt. “I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

Kageyama’s answer is a deep blush; there’s a uniquely arousing quality to those words, to surrendering himself to Hinata’s will. He lets himself be pulled off the bed enough to tug his top up over his head and lob it across the room, where it can never come between them again. Not being fully awake he has limited awareness of his body, so when Hinata starts pressing his lips to Tobio’s chest it stirs his skin; the shiny patches of saliva go cold, and he shivers remembering the bits of himself lost in unconsciousness, all the corners of him with their little sensitivities and preferences—things Hinata knows he likes, nails digging into the thick muscles below his shoulders, the wet of a tongue on the soft hair climbing toward his belly button. This is the nice part—one of many, he supposes—about being together for a long time. Over a year and a half now, since that blizzard and his watch fixing itself. He doesn’t have to say anything, Hinata, Shouyou, just… knows what to do with him. 

He tugs down the band of Kageyama’s boxers just enough to start sucking on the inside of his hip, the hyper responsive skin there prickling at the start of a hickey, before the sensation goes to his dick. For the first time since Hinata began his ministrations, Tobio makes a noise he’s not quite proud of—a quiet moan that cracks in his throat when teeth scrape his skin. His eyes have shut but he can feel Hinata suck harder, and he starts massaging Tobio’s thighs with the pads of his fingers. He’s into noisy sex, Kageyama _remembers_ , even in early hours when it seems like everything should be hushed and calm; nothing Hinata does can ever really be _hushed_ or _calm_. 

There’s a pull at his underwear and a rush of cold air against his erection, exposure, and he manages to pry open his eyes and glance down—the clarity of the image surprises him, he isn’t used to doing this with daylight still in the window, where he can see… everything. Hinata gripping the base of his cock and looking him straight in the eye as he slips his tongue under the foreskin, lapping up the droplets of precum formed there. Kageyama has kept his hands wound into the sheets into his sides until now, but he can’t resist threading his fingers into Hinata’s hair, not when he knows how soft it will be and how Hinata will hum happily at the preening. And he does hum, his gaze going half-lidded as he continues to eagerly lick up Kageyama’s shaft, he hums the same way he does while unloading groceries and opening mail, and Kageyama can feel the _vibrations,_ and he laughs—it turns into a groan when Hinata lays his tongue against the underside of his cock—but he does, he laughs at the absurdity of Hinata’s refusal to be anyone other than himself. 

The hand drops away from his cock and there’s a firm squeeze to his balls as Hinata sits up, groping for the bedside table with his free hand, but he can’t quite reach. Sighing, Kageyama grabs his flailing wrist. “I’ll get it if you make breakfast when we’re done.”

Hinata gives him an incredible glare, mouth popping open in offense. “Why!”

“You said I didn’t have to do any work.”

“You reaching into a drawer and me making you an entire meal is _not_ a fair trade.”

Unmoved by the protest, Kageyama blinks up at him. He’s sleepy enough to just _stop fighting_ , which coincidentally is the only way to win an argument with Hinata: sometimes Hinata’s unstoppable force is a little weaker than Kageyama’s immovable object. Hinata, after a moment of mutually stubborn staring, squeaks, “Fine! Your highness!”

Kageyama twists himself up and fishes through the nightstand until he finds one of the less suspicious looking condoms, and a nearly depleted bottle of lube. He presses them into Hinata’s hands and settles back with a grin. “You complain a lot for someone who had to beg for my ass.”

Hinata’s eyes flash seriously and the grin vanishes from Kageyama’s face. He gulps as Hinata leans forward, caging Kageyama’s head between his arms. It’s enough to make a person lightheaded, the intensity in his expression and the way his voice drops when he gets like this. “You know I didn’t have to beg, Tobio.”When he pulls away, Kageyama draws in a deep breath. That had knocked the air from his lungs. 

Hinata drops the condom and lube to the side and drags Tobio’s boxers down his legs and off, and his pulse starts to pick up watching Hinata douse his hands in lubricant before returning to Tobio’s cock, red and throbbing where it’d flopped back on to his stomach. “You really are relaxed this morning,” Hinata says conversationally, not so much batting an eye as he runs a slick hand down Tobio’s length, squeezing a ring around him with his thumb and forefinger. He grunts and fidgets a little; nothing Hinata has done so far has been more than teasing him. He’s saving his energy for the main event.

Tobio gasps when a cold slick finger circles the muscle around his entrance and he spies Hinata smirking above him.

“You clench less when you’re like this.”

“Do you have to talk— _mfffh_.” He loses coherence to the finger slipping inside his ass. It’s not exactly unfamiliar, but every time it takes getting used to all over again.

“I like talking,” Hinata pouts, as though he didn’t punctuate the sentence by sinking his finger deeper into Kageyama. “I mean, it’s fun because, I can tell just how overwhelmed you are, compared to me.” Past the second knuckle now, and Kageyama groans into the pillow. “I like that. When you’re overwhelmed.” He shifts the finger and curls it and hits the spot with pinpoint accuracy, the kind he used to spike with but repurposed in a way that makes Kageyama’s back arch an inch off the mattress. He groans through his teeth as the finger massages, driving his eyes to water, driving his cock to leak, and suddenly Hinata has dipped down again to take him in his mouth, sucking the tip of his cock to distract him from the addition of a second finger. 

He has started swearing under his breath but can’t really hear it, which, in combination with the increasingly volatile heat in his crotch, informs him that he’s about to come.

Hinata has _two_ _fucking fingers_ rubbing at his prostate, and his lips are sneaking up his shaft, steadily taking in more. Of course Tobio comes. Of course.

In the moments after the orgasm temporarily renders him blind deaf and mute to the world, he’s swarmed with guilt, realizing he’d shot off in several spurts right down Hinata’s throat and bucked into his mouth pretty hard while he was at it, which he knows doesn’t feel great, considering how he’s felt every time Hinata did the same to him. “Sorry,” he mumbles, even though he’s too dazed by stimulation to lift his head and find out how Hinata took it, especially with two fingers still lodged in his ass. “Take them out for a second,” he wheezes, and there’s a disgusting noise as Hinata complies. He aches unpleasantly at the emptiness, which is good news: he can’t imagine dealing with Hinata’s pouting for the rest of the day were he deprived of sticking it up Kageyama’s ass for at least a few minutes. With a bit of teeth-gritting he props himself up on his elbow, shaking the post-climax cloud from his head, and looks down to find Hinata wiping his mouth on his arm. There’s more sweat on his skin now. “Are you okay?” Tobio asks carefully.

Hinata makes sure to smile when he nods. “I swallowed everything.”

“Sorry I didn’t…”

“No, it’s okay, I like surprises.” And he sits there stock still, smiling and blinking, and he might as well twiddle his thumbs it’s so obvious he’s waiting for Tobio’s go-ahead to continue. 

Tobio flops back to the pillow and inhales. “Go on.”

Almost immediately Hinata is sucking his cock again, which wasn’t what he’d expected, but maybe he doesn’t want to make love to a man with a flaccid dick, that’s relatable enough. And his determination works, Tobio can feel the blood going to his groin again. Hinata sucks and licks andgenerally dotes on him until he’s half-hard again, and then his fingers are back, one and then two, with less of an intermission this time. The orgasm washed out what little tension remained in his muscles and he takes the third finger with unusual ease, focusing on his breathing and the wetnessof Hinata’s tongue on his slit. Hinata alternates scissoring him and rubbing slow circles around his prostate, more hesitant than before, just enough to get him hard and keep him toeing the edge of bliss. _So relaxed._ He starts to wish there were a fourth finger coming, but dismisses the thought quickly, after he remembers.

“Shouyou…” It’s a whine, a plea. Hinata’s mouth releases him but his fingers don’t stop rubbing. 

“What is it?” His voice settles over Tobio as soft as the blankets, as warm as the sun through the window above them. His eyes are closed, he doesn’t know why, it only seems fitting.

“Come on.”

“Okay.” He feels lips against his forehead. “I won’t tease you anymore.” He slips his fingers free and Tobio hisses, but it’s only for a moment, soon they’ll be connected. He lets his eyes flutter open to watch Hinata slipping out of his own underwear, rolling on the condom, giving Tobio a smile, and the light catches his hair and his face and Tobio thinks, _holy shit._ He feels himself melting into the bed as Hinata climbs over him. _I’m so happy right now. What the fuck. What the fuck._ He opens his mouth like he might even say it but then Hinata is on his lips, pressing them into a bruising kiss, messy and passionate like only he could deliver. Tears well at the corner of Tobio’s eyes because something has clicked—on a Sunday morning in the autumn he has discovered the meaning of life in a simple moment and it sounds, it _sounds_ wildly hyperbolic and overdramatic and sappy to think so but the fact is—it’s just a Sunday morning. He can hear the beep of a garbage truck in the street outside and the neighbors stomping around above them and when he and Shouyou are finished they will share coffee and food and maybe go for a jog, like this was nothing. And it is just that, nothing. But because nothing has become everything, he knows he has a lucky life. 

Shouyou pushes inside him and they both sigh. Tobio tries to stay calm, relaxed, but Shouyou was right, he gets overwhelmed sometimes. A thumb strokes his cheek. Shouyou is looking down at him, and his other hand massages around the top of Tobio’s thigh and his ass, encouraging him to loosen up. “You have to tell me if it hurts.”

He sucks in a few more breaths and then his pulse starts to even out; with it goes the remnants of his excited tension. “It’s fine.” Shouyou pushes in another inch or two and Tobio’s hands fly to his shoulders, holding on to him. Shouyou groans deeply—the most stirring noise of pleasure he has made thus far—his eyes have fallen shut and Tobio wants more of it, more of him, more of that sound. He wants to feel so full of Shouyou that he fucking _cries_ because it’s so much; so full that he doesn’t regret it when he inevitably gets teased over breakfast. Shouyou pushes deeper and more and Tobio brims with him. His hips meet ass, that’s it, that’s all of him, and they stay like that for a long minute—Tobio slamming his head back into the pillow, Shouyou’s arms trembling to hold himself up. Both red and sweating and panting. 

Tobio is as ready as he’ll ever be when Shouyou starts pulling out, the weight against his prostate vacating only to be filled again a moment later as he pushes back in. It is _so close_ —not quite but nearly—Shou thrusts again and this time he’s sure of it.

“Angle,” he gasps. Shouyou freezes, but it takes a moment for him to register what Tobio is saying. His arms aren’t shaking so much now. 

“You want—how do I—”

“Up. More…” He can hear how stupid he sounds, but it’s the best his brain has to offer with the sensory overload, and Shouyou takes the hint: he grabs a pillow and nudges for Tobio to lift his hips ( _shit)_ , then stuffs it under them. 

This is perfect. Maybe too perfect—Tobio chokes on his own spit a little at the next thrust, which firmly presses into his prostate. Shouyou takes it as a sign to give more. 

So he does, starting a rhythm inside Tobio, steady and confident. Tobio can feel he wants to go faster, to do more, that’s just in his nature. His restraint shows in the lip between his teeth and the hungry look he gives Tobio writhing underneath him. But he works them up to the pace he likes, instead, because he is a good partner, and he feels fucking incredible like this. Perfect cock, perfect angle, perfect pace. Tobio’s mind starts to white out, to fade into a droning pleasure. His voice rumbles in his chest and throat and the relative silence he’s maintained through all this fades away, and he hopes Shouyou enjoys it, because he’s too blissed out to hear himself talking in mumbled groans. His vision has clouded, too, but he can make out the halo around Shouyou’s head and the curved muscles of his arms and chest flinching with the effort of his work. And... and he feels fucking incredible like this. Tobio thinks he might die, what with the way his heart is beating, but it wouldn’t be a bad way to go, all things considered. Sure, there’s a dick in his ass, but he loves that dick a whole lot. And it would be just like him, too. RIP Kageyama Tobio, he died as he lived, feeling more than any person should be allowed to feel during sex.

Shouyou’s thrusts get rougher. Tobio is so full he has Shouyou in his pores, welling in the corners of his eyes. Every nerve-ending in his body lights up, and he’s harder than ever though he’s barely been touched, the heat coiling in his abdomen. He finally catches some of the words dripping from his lips: _Shou, Shou, more_. The pressure on his prostate is perfect, and there’s a small hand wrapping around his cock and pumping him in time with the thrusts, and _that_ is perfect, he has no idea what his hands are up to and he’s getting close enough that he can feel it in his cock, feel it in his head, in his body tensing and—

There. Holy shit. It wipes out his power of thought.

The hand falls away from his cock as he comes on Shouyou’s wrist and arm and stomach, whining, squeezing the tears from his eyes so they run down his cheeks, streaking his skin. He can hear nothing and he can see only the face above him, wonder in his brown eyes, like he has just discovered something new and amazing.

Naturally he tenses all over, including clenching down on Shouyou and in spite of his complaining about this, a strangled whimper rings out above him, followed by a couple of hard thrusts against his ass. They’ve come together. That doesn’t happen often, or even semi-regularly. 

He can feel his mouth doing something bizarre as his cock twitches against his stomach, aftershock. Smiling, he realizes. He’s smiling, except it’s a sort of weird, flinching expression. Too much joy for one gesture, maybe. Over him Hinata’s head hangs low, his shoulders shaking as he murmurs. Finally Tobio can focus enough on his hearing to understand him.

It’s the same word over and over: “Wow. Wow… wow.”

“What?” says Kageyama quietly, and Hinata looks up at him. His mouth is open, saliva on his bottom lip. 

He doesn’t answer but lunges for Kageyama’s mouth—he can’t reach so he pulls out (maybe a smidge too fast, ow) and Kageyama has never seen a condom disappear faster—Hinata is back on him, and without thinking Kageyama sits up to meet him. They kiss stupidly, disgustingly. His ass aches. They smell like sweat and shit and cum. But it’s not important, Hinata is in his lap, his arms are around his neck. “What was that?” he says into Kageyama’s mouth, breathless. “I just wanted morning sex. You were like—” Unable to find a word, he waves his hand wildly. But it isn’t a complaint. 

So Kageyama shrugs and kisses Hinata’s cheek, then starts climbing out from under him. “Come on, let me make you breakfast.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this fic has literally nothing to do with one direction, sorry


End file.
